Marqué
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Bill en profite que l'esprit de sa proie soit ailleurs pour s'emparer de son corps et graver sa marque dans sa chair. (spoiler The Last Mabelcorn)


Titre : Marqué  
Rating : PG-15  
Personnages : Bill (Ford), Fiddleford  
Genres : Hurt, dark  
Nombre de mots : 834  
Commentaire : écrit dans le cadre du meme d'Halloween sur le thème "contrôle mental"

SPOILER épisode "The Last Mabelcorn" saison 2

* * *

C'était facile.  
Il suffisait de profiter d'un moment d'inattention de la part de Ford pour prendre le contrôle. Le jeune homme ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.  
Du moins, pas avant que le démon n'ait achevé sa sinistre besogne.  
Il glissa subrepticement à l'intérieur du corps de son invocateur laissé vide, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient jaunes avec une pupille en forme de fente.  
L'assistant de son précieux réceptacle, un dénommé Fiddleford, se retourna, jetant un regard dubitatif aux petites pyramides qui l'entouraient. Et Bill le haït un peu pour ça.  
"Tu as fini de méditer ?"  
Le pseudo Stanford se releva lentement, s'habituant à ses nouveaux muscles quelque peu raidis par un maintien prolongé de l'assise en tailleur.  
\- Oui, répliqua-t-il simplement.  
Pourtant l'once subtile d'ironie que Bill insuffla dans cette seule syllabe poussa Fiddleford à l'observer plus attentivement.  
\- Tu as l'air bizarre, fit-il remarquer.  
\- C'est parce que je suis très fatigué, répondit Bill en mimant mentalement ses mains serrant ce cou frêle jusqu'à le lui tordre.  
L'assistant devînt un peu plus sceptique.  
\- Après plus de trois heures à rester assis là, tu es...fatigué ?  
\- C'est parce que j'utilise mes méninges, rétorqua Bill sèchement. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange, mais c'est ce que l'on fait lorsqu'on a un cerveau comme le mien...  
Et il sortit en trombe de la pièce, abandonnant là un Fiddleford médusé.  
Il connaissait le personnage à travers les pensées de Ford. Mou, fragile, indolent...il se laissait passivement malmener par n'importe qui et disposait de très peu de résistance. Il lui faudrait tester cette théorie un jour - avec une paire de tenailles, de préférence..  
Mais pour l'heure, il avait quelque chose de plus important à accomplir.  
Il se rendit dans la salle de bain. C'était un cabinet relativement spacieux, très propre, et le miroir devant lequel il se planta était dépourvu de la moindre trace de doigt.  
S'amusant un peu de posséder un corps humain - après tout, cela faisait des lustres - Bill écarta ses joues pour examiner ses dents, tira sur ses paupières pour essayer de regarder le reflet de ses globes oculaires. Ses lunettes tombèrent sans qu'il y prenne garde.  
Il se pencha pour les ramasser et fronça légèrement les sourcils en constatant que l'un des verres était fêlé. Précautionneusement, il replia la paire et la posa sur le rebord du lavabo.  
Ensuite il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie afin de pouvoir farfouiller parmi les bocaux et les boîtes, cherchant quelque chose de bien spécifique...qu'il finit évidemment par trouver.  
Une belle paire de ciseaux pointus.  
Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il dénuda sa nuque et se tourna, recherchant un angle qui lui permette de voir ce qu'il faisait dans le miroir. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent la chair pâle, traçant avec son index le motif qu'il voulait y graver.  
Puis enfin il se mit à l'ouvrage. La pointe pénétra dans la peau avec difficulté, mais une fois qu'elle y fût entrée, elle déchira sans problème l'épiderme.  
Il dut se contorsionner pour mieux voir. Son bras plié dans un angle maladroit amplifiait son manque d'habileté. Cependant, le dessin était simple et il y arriva sans trop galérer.  
Il mouilla une éponge et nettoya la plaie sanglante pour admirer son oeuvre : le triangle isocèle s'étalait sur la peau glabre, son symbole, sa fierté, et pour une fois depuis très longtemps, il sentit l'excitation gonfler en lui. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il frissonna en touchant la plaie. Il sursauta sous la douleur du contact, littéralement électrisé. Maintenant qu'il avait retiré le ciseau, cela faisait encore plus mal, car alors qu'il traçait son triangle, la douleur était évacuée dans une autre partie de son esprit. A présent, elle pulsait sourdement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, envoyant des signaux d'alerte à son cerveau désemparé par tant de stimulations.  
Bill savoura quelques instants cette exquise sensation de souffrance, avant de la faire taire en faisant courir un influx électrique dans la bonne fibre nerveuse, désamorçant le flux d'hormone conduisant la nociception du corps de Stanford.  
Il soupira, quelque peu déçu, mais la marque sanguinolente lui redonna très vite le sourire. Il était satisfait.  
Il remonta son col pour dissimuler son travail, rinçant sous l'eau l'éponge qu'il avait utilisée pour s'essuyer.  
Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'aucune tache de sang ne subsistait, il tourna les talons.  
Oh ça, Stanford risquait d'avoir une belle surprise quand il le découvrirait. Mais même s'il s'en rendait compte avant que tout soit fini, bête et transi comme il l'était, il allait sans doute prendre cela pour un rite d'initiation ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.  
A moins qu'il ne croie carrément à une marque d'affection.  
A cette idée, Bill pouffa de rire en poussant la porte de la salle de bain. Stanford était décidément sa marionnette préférée. Tellement d'idées stupides dans un si petit crâne...


End file.
